


Jet Lag

by gamesgeary_18



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamesgeary_18/pseuds/gamesgeary_18
Summary: I heard you've been missing me.





	Jet Lag

The disaster trip hadn't been much of a disaster. Chang had taken care of all the affairs and there hadn't been a single drop of blood involved. She had accompanied him as his bodyguard not that Chang needed one. She had almost missed Roanapur and it's mad heat. The stale salty smell and the sound of the ocean waves were strangely soothing to the redhead's ears. They had returned after a two week stay in HongKong and she felt angsty. She had hoped for a disaster.

They had landed in Thailand International half an hour ago and she had been sitting in the car with Chang for the whole ride to Roanapur. He had offered her a ride back to her apartment but Rock was already there to pick her up. The Jap, forever the gentleman, had carried her bags for her despite her protests. He still wore the same white shirt and green tie that she hated. Benny had mentioned on the phone in a teasing manner a few times that Rock asked about her often. She would threaten him with bodily harm but neither gave it much thought. He never spoke himself though. Never. Maybe there was a reason why she missed Roanapur after all, she mused.

When they reached her building it was already past midnight and once again after a blissfully comfortable ride he grabbed one of her bags and beamed at her. Rock smiled as he pushed open the doors for her and followed in after her. She walked up the steps her bag in one hand while Rock followed a step or two behind. The building was silent apart from the creaking of the wooden steps under their feet and the steady hollow dripping of the leaking tap in the restroom under the stairs.

Seven steps from the landing to her apartment she halted and Rock bumped into her from behind with a surprised grunt. She turned to face him and he was right behind her one step below her and the slight difference in their height was gone and all she could see were those grey eyes. His eyes wide in surprise and confusion she felt a lazy grin split her face in two. She dropped her bag and it rolled down a few steps but she paid it no mind as she leaned in and captured the stunned mans lips with her own. Her hands rose to his face and gripped it hard as she twisted her mouth against his and just when he seemed to melt against her she shoved him hard against the wall.

"Uhh...Revy?" He questioned, his nervousness made her chuckle darkly but she never responded. She simply kissed him once again with one hand in his hair and the other playing with the buttons of his shirt. This time however he kissed back and she deepened it further till it was nothing but sharp teeth and serpentine tongue. His fingers gripped her hair and tugged sharply till she was almost leaning back. Almost. She shoved her hand down his pants and gripped him hard.

"I heard you've been missing me" she cooed at the ex salaryman. Her calloused fingers wrapped around him and yet it was him who was wrapped around her finger, she pressed her thumb down on the tip just enough for him to stir and hiss in anticipation. "I guess I heard right."

"I'm only human." He replied his voice low an almost growl, heat simmered low in her gut and teeth scraped against day old stubble. Her fingers twitched, her hand stroked and he bucked in her hold and she grinned against his ear when his grip on her hair tightened further.

"You seem to have missed me too." His voice was smug and Revy grinned wider and with a flick of her wrist made his knees buckle and he moaned low against her hair.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"You wish..." His voice trailed off as the hinges creaked and the staircase lit up when a door opened in the landing. Rock froze and Revys grip tightened. A man walked out rubbing his eyes and yawned and walked past them unaware of their presence in his half awake state. Had he been an inch to the right he would have seen them right there. Rock tried to pull away but she held on, even continued her masterful assault and he grit his teeth and held his tongue. This amused her he knew what she was like. The man walked past them, once again unaware of their presence. He dissapeared into his room and the two were once again hidden in the darkness.

"Let's go Revy." He growled at the redheaded succubus who found pleasure in his misery. Wishing to continue what she started in the privacy of her apartment.

"No." She giggled. An honest to God giggle that took Rock by surprise and when she spoke again his heart skipped a beat.

"C'mon Rock." She began, her voice a sultry whisper against his ear as she pressed against him "show me how much you missed me."

**Author's Note:**

> Old stuff I've written. Watch me abuse the 'ands' in this piece. Its everywhere.


End file.
